


シトガイ文集

by cangshia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Citron / Bottom Guy, 短篇集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangshia/pseuds/cangshia
Summary: 關於シトガイ這對CP的短篇集。
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!)
Kudos: 1





	1. 更進一步

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20180610。
> 
> #A3！深夜60分第三十三回#  
> 選擇題目：第三十二回「朋友」  
> 時間設定上是八幕後，涉及八幕捏他。  
> OOC可能，如果有bug還請不吝指教OTZ

那是某個發生在MANKAI宿舍，太陽高掛空中，天氣有點熱的下午。  
ガイ和月岡一起在中庭忙碌，進行不少盆栽的移植、施肥，結束後對方抬頭，用沾了點泥巴的笑臉對他說：「謝謝你，ガイさん，多虧有你的幫忙，很快就全部完成了。」  
他搖搖頭，眼神下意識往別處飄，用同樣沾到泥土的臉回覆道：「這沒有什麼，能幫上忙就好。」  
月岡接下來還有家教的工作，和他道別後便先行離開，ガイ站在原地目送青年背影走遠，決定前去洗掉臉上手上的髒污。  
回房放置好用以擦拭手臉水珠的毛巾，ガイ走出房門剛到一樓，一眼看見在不遠處走廊上蹦蹦跳跳的シトロン。對方視線正好也轉過來，保持那謎樣的躍動感往他的方向走，太陽在那半長半短的頭髮上漾開一層絢麗的光。  
「這不是ガイ嘛！你在這裡做什麼吶？」  
シトロン以帶有口音的日語和他說話，ガイ想了想，用上相同語言應答：「因為幫忙月岡處理盆栽時沾到了泥土，我剛剛去清洗了一番。」  
「原來是這樣捏！對了、ガイ，你現在有課嗎？」  
「有課？」ガイ眨了下眼睛，聲音不乏疑惑，「我不記得我有上什麼課程。」  
「Oh、說錯了！」思考片刻後シトロン握拳一敲手掌，「想起來了，是有空才對捏！ガイ，你現在有空嗎？」  
「現在的話是有空的，我等等也沒有任何預定。怎麼了嗎，シトロニア？」  
「那可以陪我在庭院走走嗎？我最近有些漫才用的梗想找人幫我聽聽看捏！」  
「漫才……記得是日本一項以惹人發笑為主的傳統技藝，找我這樣的人來聽好嗎？」  
「就是要找ガイ這樣的人喲！」シトロン誇張地揮動起手臂，腕上的手鐲敲擊發出聲響，「如果可以讓ガイ笑出來的話，肯定就是超成功了捏！」  
翠綠色眼睛往他瞄了一眼，很快伴隨點頭的動作轉回前方，「既然這樣，我沒什麼問題。」  
「太好啦♪」  
於是兩人一左一右走進庭院裏，天空多了幾片雲，偶爾遮住太陽在地面投下陰影，他們倆踩在陰影上，シトロン咳了幾聲，開始講述起那所謂的梗。  
本是兩人進行的表演現下只由一人演繹，多少還是有些疏漏，ガイ聽著隱在樹梢枝葉響動之下的輕快嗓音，只偶爾點點頭、應些簡短音節表達內容有傳入耳中。シトロン講述時帶有許多肢體動作，他揮動著手不時瞄隔壁幾眼，見青年臉上始終維持一號表情也沒氣餒，自顧自繼續講下去，直到聽見一絲細微的變化。  
這讓他頓時來勁了，稍稍放慢速度仔細說著，沒一會就聽本還平板的低沉嗓音帶上顫抖：「シトロニア，你是、呵呵、怎麼、想到這個的、呵、哈哈哈哈！」  
銀灰的眼睛眨也不眨，直勾勾看著身旁抬手搭在唇前，完全遮不住滿面笑意的男人。  
這是シトロン第一次聽到ガイ的笑聲。  
如果沒有將ガイ留在日本——留在満開劇団，他不可能變回柑子木涯，更不可能說要和自己成為朋友。  
和ガイ成為朋友，這是シトロン曾經想過不知道多少遍的事情，一直到對方能夠再自然不過展露出只有於資料上見過笑容的如今，終於是成真了。  
不過，打從一開始他就未曾滿足於此。雖然也不清楚是從什麼時候情感開始轉變，不過既然都跨過了這成為朋友的一步，接下來——  
「能讓ガイ笑得這麼誇張真是沒想到捏～看起來如果舉辦第三回MANMAN大賞，シトルン一定可以得到優勝了喲！」  
他將真實的想法隱藏於話語底下。

——接下來，想再從朋友成為戀人啊。


	2. お祭り

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看見這畫面的シトロン忍不住大笑，手一滑差點直接把蘋果糖砸到地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20180718。
> 
> #A3！深夜60分第三十八回#  
> 選擇題目：夏日祭典、煙火、蘋果糖。  
> CP：シトガイ。  
> 部份參考「真夏のSparkle Memory」活動故事，時間在八幕後。

三好將天鵝絨鎮即將舉辦夏日祭典的消息帶回宿舍時大家正準備開飯，因為開門時使力過大他被古市唸了一頓，在伏見的介入下終於是將這事壓到了飯後。  
此刻眾人吃飽喝足，對此感到興趣的諸多團員湊到一塊討論將要舉辦的祭典。天鵝絨鎮的夏日祭典不愧戲劇之鎮的美名，同時也會開辦戲劇大賽，因此也有部分人是在尋找戲劇比賽能夠上場的組員，ガイ也是其中之一。最終由於時間上能夠配合的人數比一組限定的要多出三人，實在也湊不出第二組，於是決定用抽籤的方式決定演出人員。  
可惜的是ガイ所抽到的籤並未做有記號，對於如此結果他也沒什麼異議，將籤遞還回去時注意到三好還有帶回幾張傳單，和對方告知了聲他拿起一張踱步到沙發處坐下，還在瀏覽上頭字句，突然另端重量一沉，米白色晃進他的視線連帶聲音響起：「果然吶，在日本說到夏天就會想到夏日祭典喲——ガイ，你有興趣吶？」  
「我的確是挺感興趣。」ガイ輕一頷首，下意識調整傳單的角度好讓對方能清楚看見上頭字句。接著他像是想到什麼，「說起來，剛才聽皇說去年他們幾個參加了戲劇比賽，而且得到優勝……你沒有去嗎？」  
「Oh—那個時候我在忙吶，所以沒有去喲。感覺很熱鬧吶。」シトロン對這問句含糊應付，視線從紙張上的鉛字轉移到翠綠雙眼，手掌幾下比劃，「那這次一起去怎麼樣吶？就我們兩個的date的喲。」  
「我沒有問題。」  
「太棒了吶！」  
面對シトロン瞬間綻出的燦爛笑容，他不禁勾起唇角，回以微小卻又確切可見的弧度。

約定好的日子當天，在約定好的時間前ガイ便到了談話室等待。  
這方空間裡也不只他一人，喧鬧聲一片好不熱鬧，門板開啟的細微聲響被淹沒在話音之下，不過ガイ沒將之錯漏，連同站在門後的身影一起。於是他離開位置不忘靠上椅子，很快走到那人身旁垂著視線看他，「難得你提早到了。」  
「當然吶，這可是date的喲。」灰中帶藍的眼睛往ガイ的方向瞥，シトロン伸手捏了下他的掌緣，接著得寸進尺握住再沒放開，「Let's go的喲！」  
兩人就這麼前往祭典現場，還隔了一段距離便已經能聽到人們的嘻笑歡鬧，當中不時夾雜攤販賣力的吆喝聲。眼看シトロン難掩興奮之情看上去簡直是想直接往人群裡衝，ガイ稍加施力讓對方止住步伐，跨前幾步擋在他前方：『人這麼多，不小心可能會受傷的。請走在我後面，シトロニア。』  
這該是ガイ曾經身為隨從的下意識反應，證據便是他用上了ザフラ語還不自覺。對此シトロン並未特意點出，捏了下對方手掌接著走至他身旁：「沒事的喲，ガイ，一起走吶？」  
他們並肩踩進鼎沸人聲，很快シトロン便做出第一筆消費，將買來的商品戴到臉上，略微含糊的嗓音催促ガイ也選一個。ガイ看著眼前畫面忍不住笑出聲，順應要求跟著買了一個往臉上戴，剛抬起頭就聽對方從面具底下迸出愉快的大笑。  
接下來他們一路走走停停，面具沒一會便因為躁熱天氣而被推到頭頂上。  
遊樂性質的攤販舉凡射擊、套圈等等的獎品ガイ幾乎手到擒來，雖然シトロン也有不錯的戰績，與之相比便顯得遜色許多。不過這畢竟只是遊戲，對他來說能欣賞到自家戀人的勇姿已經足夠。  
販賣吃食的他們也沒落下，各自買來的食物最後大半是和對方分著享用，這麼一輪逛下來也吃了個七分飽，シトロン喊說最後要用甜點收尾吶，點了兩種不同口味的刨冰和ガイ交換著吃得一乾二淨，最後還跑去買了一枝蘋果糖。  
施放煙火的時間在即，ガイ看著逐漸開始移動的人潮，轉頭打算詢問シトロン做何打算，手突然又被握住了。銀灰色眼睛看著ガイ，笑了笑就帶著他往別的方向走，走啊走的就離開了祭典場地。  
路上看不到什麼行人，或許是因為大部份人都去參加祭典了也說不定。前方的シトロン終於停步，轉過身來第一句話是：「要不要吃蘋果糖吶？」  
碧綠色看著被シトロン舉高的蘋果糖，一旁街燈的光芒在糖衣上流轉出耀眼的色彩。ガイ點點頭回道「那我不客氣了」準備去咬，卻見對方直接收手，張口咬下一塊紅色。  
「シトロー」  
喊聲突兀中斷，ガイ的手不知何時又被鬆開了，改而攀附在後頸的指尖並未施以多大的力道，但他還是順從地低下頭。  
過於甜膩的味道在唇齒間傳遞，中斷在不遠處第一聲煙火炸響。率先退開的シトロン舔了下唇，沒去看夜空中接二連三綻放的光之花，對著ガイ的眼裡臉上滿是笑意，而被他這麼看著的男人，下一秒採取的動作居然是一把拉下頭頂上的面具蓋住自己的臉。  
看見這畫面的シトロン忍不住大笑，手一滑差點直接把蘋果糖砸到地上。


	3. いつか、きっと。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是屬於怎麼樣的情感，從那人向他說出飽含真心的告白時便逐漸教會了他，讓他在不久後將肯定的答覆以及同等的心意告知對方。  
> 當初他的回答讓シトロニア的笑容染上悲傷，現在的話，肯定、會有所不同吧——。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20180812。
> 
> #A3！深夜60分第四十二回#  
> 選擇題目：回憶。  
> CP：シトガイ。  
> 涉及八幕捏他，『』內為ザフラ語。

他們在一片草原上，天氣正好，天空中有幾片時不時變化模樣的白雲慢悠悠飄過，偶爾遮住太陽在地面投下陰影。  
馬蹄踩踏的聲音飛快，男人驅策的馬和另一匹隔著一定距離，碧綠眼睛始終固定在前方那人身上。  
青年較長的髮絲飄揚在空中，本就淺淡的色澤在太陽照耀下更是近乎於白色，陽光在上頭有節奏地跳躍，伴隨青年勒馬停下的動作改而漾開絢麗的光芒。  
「沒想到在日本也能像這樣騎馬捏！」シトロン向著策馬靠近的ガイ這麼說，泛著薄薄一層紅暈的臉上笑容燦爛，「真是結尾了喲！」  
ガイ眨了下眼睛，看著瞇起盈滿笑意的銀灰色，困惑很快浮現在他的臉上，「結尾？我想我們的時間應該是還沒到的。」  
「說錯了捏！是借位的喲！」  
「借位……？」雖然シトロン急忙訂正了，依舊錯誤的單詞讓ガイ的頭頂彷彿都能看到問號浮現，「真是借位、是什麼意思？」  
「Oh、看來我的日語還是有待加強捏？」皺起眉看上去有點懊惱，シトロン咳了聲改而使用母語再說一遍，『像這樣子騎馬，真是久違了呢。』  
「啊啊，久違嗎。」順利將之轉換為日語，ガイ同意地跟著輕一頷首，「的確是隔了很長一段時間，大概有——」  
「確切的間隔時間就不用了喲。」シトロン直接打斷對方要說出的話，接著轉換了話題，「不過會知道像這樣的場所，真不愧是アズマ捏。」  
這句話解釋了他們倆之所以會在這裡的原因，正是他口中提到的雪白東。  
幾天前シトロン只是隨口說了一句好想騎馬捏，正好聽見那話的雪白便微笑著接口說我認識有人在經營觀光農場呢，記得那裡也有提供騎馬的場地，王子殿下要不要去？邊說他眼角餘光瞥見經過的人，笑意加深地再提出建議：可以找上ガイ一起喲。  
找我嗎？似乎因為聽見自己的名字，男人改變了行進方向往他們走來，シトロン還沒來得及說什麼便被雪白給搶先：王子殿下說他想去騎馬呢，ガイ要不要和他一起去？  
聽聞這話的人微微瞠大眼睛：日本也有這樣的場所嗎？  
當然有呀。雪白笑意盈盈地問，有興趣嗎？  
碧綠色瞥了シトロン一眼，接著那雙眼睛的主人點點頭：有興趣。  
於是兩人的騎馬之行就此定下，最後甚至變成了兩天一夜的簡短旅行——那個觀光農場另外經營有可供住宿的小木屋，像是主題餐廳、紀念品商店之類的地方也沒少，可以說是不錯的場所。  
兩人抵達的時間已經是下午，先到小木屋check in，放置好行李後便逛了逛農場各處，參加了不少體驗活動，才前往本次出遊的目的。  
騎馬體驗似乎是這裡的主打項目，提供的場地稱得上寬廣，甚至還有不少教練陪在一旁，不過對於シトロン和ガイ這兩名經驗者來說自然是不需要的，稍微適應下馬匹後兩人便縱馬奔馳，到現在才稍加休息。  
「是，真的很感謝雪白。」  
低沉嗓音裡頭帶著些微笑意，シトロン轉頭看他，褐髮男人唇角微勾，碧綠色亮閃閃的彷彿融入了太陽光。  
眼前人的這副表情讓他忍不住也笑起來，接著像是想到什麼，突然張開手臂高聲喊道：『ガイ，像這樣騎馬很愉快吧！ガイ不這麼認為嗎！』  
本來ガイ是想喊放開韁繩很危險的，但シトロン所說出的話讓這些音節全卡在了喉嚨處。  
擁有過人記憶力的他自然不會忘記這是對方曾經在什麼情況下所說的。當時的他們一個是擁有繼承壓力的皇太子，一個是尚不懂得體察人心的機器人；如今的他是卸下繼位重擔的國際藝術文化大臣，而他是找回曾經失去的情感的人類。彼此間不再是主從那般嚴謹的上下關係，卻也並非只是單純的友人。  
這是屬於怎麼樣的情感，從那人向他說出飽含真心的告白時便逐漸教會了他，讓他在不久後將肯定的答覆以及同等的心意告知對方。  
當初他的回答讓シトロニア的笑容染上悲傷，現在的話，肯定、會有所不同吧——。  
抱持著這樣的想法，ガイ看著已經重新握好韁繩、笑臉依舊的シトロン，近乎喃唸地給出回覆，音量細微的幾乎要飄散在空氣裡。  
但是不僅這句話，他臉上微笑以及眼裡情感都順利讓青年接收到了。  
明明和那個時候所說的是相同的話語，傳遞出的卻已經是完全不同的感受。  
這是多麼讓人高興的一件事情。  
兩雙色澤不同的眼睛所映照出的都是彼此面上相差無幾的表情，就連裡頭含帶的情感也不分軒輊。  
然後シトロン以那般神情開口，給出和那時並不相同的回應。  
『那真是太好了呢。』


	4. 友達にならず

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大腦尚處在不可置信的狀態，身體卻搶先一步做出反應，伸手將門帶上用轟然巨響作為給他的答覆。  
> 然後任由慌張將自己淹沒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布時間20181019。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第五十一回#  
> 選擇題目：爭執（想挑戰的題目）、朋友（想再次挑戰的題目）。  
> CP：シトガイ。  
> 八幕捏他、過去捏造注意。  
> 『』內為ザフラ語。

時間是平日過午，國高中的學生組早已前去上課，隸屬於大學的部分學生也各自按著課表出門，至於大人們上班的上班出門的出門，MANKAI宿舍安靜地佇立在陽光當中靜默無聲。  
只是很快，砰一聲大響便打破了這難得的寂靜。  
和那聲響的來源處僅有一牆之隔，正好沒課而待在宿舍研讀劇本的大學生皆木綴嚇得差點把手中紙本給扔出去。他拍拍胸口平復因此有些紊亂的心跳，胡亂想著要是古市さん在宿舍的話做出這舉動的人估計會完蛋，接著離開桌前打開門探頭對往隔壁房，就看見站在門前幾乎要被門板打到臉上的ガイ。  
來自ザフラ王國的原隨從站姿不若往常，肩膀和背脊微微垂下，從皆木的角度看不見他的眼睛和表情，這讓他其實挺猶豫要不要出聲喊人，但莫名地，從對方身上傳來的感覺讓他覺得自己不能就此放置不管。於是他豁出去，「那個、ガイさん？剛剛是怎麼——。」  
「皆木。」低沉的嗓音打斷他有些猶疑的問句，對方緩緩轉過身，臉上沒有任何表情，「……別問了。」  
映照在視野裡的綠色搖曳不定，只是這樣簡短的字句也能從中聽出不同於表情的徬徨。皆木看著眼前人，頷首回了一聲「っす」卻緊接著補上但書：「只是現在、暫且不過問而已喔，ガイさん。」  
喀噠，那是青年退回房裡關上門的聲音。  
ガイ看著並非如剛才在自己眼前被大力甩上的門，從樓梯上接近的腳步聲傳入耳裡驅使他邁開步伐，走往相反的方向。  
他的背影才消失在轉角處，從二樓下來的人剛好探出樓梯，見到的只有空蕩蕩的廊道——喀噠，這次的聲音是門扉開啟。  
「シトロンくん。」月岡輕點下頭作為招呼，接著出聲問他，「發生什麼事了嗎？剛剛好大一聲……。」  
話至中途，他就因為察覺眼前人狀況不大對而中止了問句。來自異國的青年低垂著頭，絲毫沒有平時的活力，就連飄出來的語句也微不可聞。  
那音量實在太過細微，沒有準確捕捉到的月岡下意識「咦？」了一聲，與此同時シトロン抬起臉，眉毛幾乎皺在了一起，常帶笑容的嘴角此刻是往下的，銀灰藍色的眼睛裡透出的惶然無助讓他一時說不出話。  
シトロン以著這副表情開口：  
「……什麼事都沒有喲。」

這是再明顯不過的謊言。  
作為當事人的月岡如此想著。  
在那一天之後，無論吃飯時間亦或平常碰上，只要ガイ靠近或者出聲喊他，シトロン幾乎都是轉身就走，步伐雖急但要眾人說的話也並非追不上的速度，ガイ卻從來沒有邁步去追，只站在原地看他離去的方向。  
次數一多時間一長，不只月岡就連其他人也看得出兩人之間的不對勁。畢竟在此之前，不說他們總是黏在一起，但起碼不曾像這樣一方明顯地躲著另外一人。  
不過第一個針對這事提出詢問的不是月岡也不是皆木——。

敲門聲。  
被敲響的是101號室的房門，作為住戶之一的佐久間和其他幾名團員去別的劇團幫忙，因為地點較遠和結束時間偏晚的關係，今天並不會回來；而住戶之二正把臉埋在枕頭裡，直接以這樣的姿勢送了一句含糊的「請進捏」出去。沒一會便聽得門板開啟，接著有誰的嗓音飄上來：「シトロン。」  
他終於把臉從枕頭裡挪出，看著帶上門走到床邊的卯木：「找我有什麼事捏？」  
「你應該知道我是為什麼來的。」卯木抬起頭看他，鏡片後的眼睛眨也不眨，唇邊常帶的微笑隱去了蹤影，「大家都很擔心吶。」  
他當然知道チカゲ是為了什麼而來，他也知道自己態度實在明顯；可是、他實在不知道該用什麼態度去面對他啊。  
シトロン恍惚間像是回到那一天，ガイ也像這樣敲響他的房間，不同的是門由他親自開的。  
怎麼了捏？他還記得同樣由自己先開口詢問，卻是半晌沒得到回覆。站在眼前的男人像是被切換成靜音模式（現在回想起來他突然就來氣，明明過去無論他怎麼嘗試這人都不曾安靜得如此徹底），一語不發只用彷若玉石的眼睛直盯著他。  
彷彿要站在這裡看他到天荒地老的架勢，但他可沒興趣繼續和對方大眼瞪小眼，更別說ガイ如此罕見的模樣散發出的只有滿滿的不對勁，於是他再度問：到底怎麼了捏？沒事的話我要關門了喲。  
在這句話後ガイ終於啟唇，先是喚了聲シトロニア，接著卻是偏移了視線，低沉的聲音迴盪在房裡，說出的是讓他懷疑自己聽到的是否正確的內容。  
ガイ剛剛說的是……我沒辦法、繼續和你做朋友了……嗎？  
大腦尚處在不可置信的狀態，身體卻搶先一步做出反應，伸手將門帶上用轟然巨響作為給他的答覆。  
然後任由慌張將自己淹沒。  
「シトロン。」  
這聲呼喚讓他從回憶中脫離，銀灰藍色與深灰藍色互相注視，由卯木再度打破沉默：「……可能只是誤會也說不定呢。好好和ガイさん把話說開，會比較好哦。」  
留下這句話的人轉身離去，將空寂的房間留給了他。  
……誤會、嗎。  
シトロン把臉埋回枕頭裡。  
最初真的只是單純想與他作為朋友，才將他帶到自己身邊的。可是隨著相處的時間漸長，彼此所擁有的共同回憶越來越多，不知不覺間，這份情感似乎逐漸轉變成為其他的什麼——自己當然知道那是怎麼樣的心情，然而即使將之向他傾訴，對方所給予的僅僅會是不摻雜個人感受如同鏡面倒影的同樣回應，而那毫無意義。  
所以他決定把這份感情裝入箱裡，並且貼上寫有「朋友」的封條，告訴自己一切行為都是為此而做，然而在對方成為人類相處好一段時間的如今，才赫然察覺封條已經破爛不堪，只要輕輕一揭便能打開箱子。  
既然如此。  
他猛地撐起身子，拿過手機打開通訊軟體，再點開那人頭像傳送出字句，直到看見已讀字樣和回應才按掉螢幕將機體放回一旁。  
既然如此，他就把蓋子打開吧。

走出宿舍後他們一路上沉默無語。  
和シトロン保持固定距離的ガイ看著眼前人一跳一跳的長髮。  
走在主人後方，這個身為隨從時理所當然的舉動，即使在作為朋友的如今一時間還是改不過來。畢竟作為主從和朋友的時間相差甚遠啊。  
他將視線轉移到自己的鞋尖。  
本來就沒有什麼情緒起伏，甚至母親亦或繼父都說自己就像個機器人，更之後被安排進入暗部，每天每天身處那樣的環境和言語之下，不知不覺間連作為人的感情都遺忘了。  
然後シトロニア出現在自己面前，帶著自己回到光之下，讓自己追著他到了這個國家，認識了他的夥伴，找回了作為人類的證明，頓時充斥心裡的多種多樣的感情讓自己有些無所適從，大家都說慢慢習慣就好。  
本來自己也是做如此打算，但是人算不如天算。自從加入MANKAI COMPANY，不說與所有人親密無間，至少他是真心將大家視為友人，只除了對他一人獨獨產生不同的情緒波動，曾經認為那只不過是作為隨從尚未改正的習慣，卻在之後終於察覺視線一直追隨著他是出於何種情感。  
可是シトロニア說一直想要和他成為朋友。是朋友、而不是那情感所代表的意義，所以他嘗試著壓制，明明不久前還能確實做到，現在卻怎麼樣都無法控制情感翻湧，多次掀起滔天巨浪。他心知肚明繼續這樣下去是不行的，瞞不住的時候終將到來，而且必定是那巨大海浪將自己淹沒之時，於是他在那一天敲響那人房門，告訴對方自己沒辦法繼續和他做朋友了。迎面被甩上門出乎意料之外，這之後的逃避行為則在預料當中，對此他已做好覺悟，一直到昨日，對方傳來LIME說有想要當面告訴他的事情，給了時間和約定地點問可不可以，他回傳了肯定答覆後便看見已讀字樣在旁浮現，對話窗口的訊息就這麼停留於此。  
最初他們是約在談話室，比約定時間要早了幾分鐘時シトロン走入裡頭，說了句『我們走吧』就帶著他離開宿舍。現在看來已經抵達了目的地，シトロン在沙灘上止住腳步，對著眼前平靜的海面開口：『ガイ，我對你說謊了。』  
『對我、說了謊……？』  
『是啊。』シトロン終於轉身，海風將他的外衣和對方的披肩吹得飄揚，他順著風吹的方向邁步，很快將兩人距離拉近到僅有一步之遙。近在眼前的翡翠綠像是被風吹得搖曳不定的燭火，彷彿要為之擋住強風吹襲，シトロン伸手撫上男人額旁的髮絲，接著往下輕觸他的臉頰，吐出後半的語句，『其實我並不想和你成為朋友。』  
這句話乘著風飄進耳裡的時候，他忽然懂了為什麼那天對方會當著他的面將門甩上。  
明明是自己先單方面向他如此宣告，也說做好了覺悟，事到如今做出的第一舉動卻是和他如出一轍。但是這裡沒有能用轟然巨響隔絕他們的木板，事前拉近的距離起了作用，シトロン直接抓住想轉身就走的ガイ的手腕。那是他認真一甩便能掙開的力道，但他並沒有如此做，ガイ稍稍側過臉看著身後的人，低聲說出的話帶著些許顫抖：『放開我。』  
『不放，我的話可還沒有講完呢。』シトロン就著抓住他手腕的姿勢走啊走，又走回了他的正面。ガイ低垂著頭，視野裡原先只有兩人踩在沙灘上的鞋尖，接著突然冒出シトロン的臉。他曾經的主人蹲下來抬頭看他，長長的外衣下襬就這樣拖在沙子上，但シトロン沒有去管，繼續說他未竟的話，『……因為我喜歡你啊。』  
因為我喜歡你啊。  
一樣是讓大腦空白一片的話語，當中所代表的意義卻是全然不同。  
ガイ睜大了眼睛，用顫抖的聲音做出提問：『……不是對於朋友的喜歡嗎？』  
『這個我還是分得出來的。』シトロン瞇起眼睛笑了笑，收回握住他的手低下頭，『講完了，想走的話已經可以了哦。』  
『我不會走。』ガイ跟著蹲了下來，這次換他伸出手，摸索著疊到シトロン的掌上。シトロン像是觸電般地猛然抬起頭，他看著瞠大了的銀灰藍色，聲音再自然不過地流洩出口，『現在的我，也已經能分得出來了。』  
像是鏡面倒影的同樣回應，但裡頭摻雜進了感情。眼前男人的表情是他從未看過的柔和笑容，就在此刻於他面前，只有他一人得見。  
シトロン抑制住大叫的衝動，卻沒注意到在他臉上浮現的笑容扭曲成奇怪的弧度。他默默將手掌轉了個方向，用掌心包覆住對方的。ガイ依舊沒有使力掙脫，於是他將另一隻手撫上仍舊帶笑的臉龐，低低說了句：『ガイ，閉上眼睛。』  
他依言動作，而シトロン將臉湊近，在距離完全消弭前合攏雙眼。


	5. お前の頬に残るのは

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「怎麼了捏，ガイ？用那樣入侵的眼神看著我、很難得喲。」  
> 「雖然我認為自己並未做到那般地步……你想說的是熱情嗎，シトロニア？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20181109。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第五十四回#  
> 選擇題目：紀念照。  
> CP：シトガイ。

剛按下一篇貼文的ええな，正準備繼續瀏覽インステ板上發文的三好便聽到房門被敲響的聲音。將視線從手機螢幕投往門口，他高聲給出回應：「はいはい、請進～」  
「打擾了。」入內的是讓他有些意外的訪客，來自異國的原隨從帶上門，迎著訝異的目光走向他，「三好，我有事情想向你請教。」  
「哦，ガイガイ居然有想要向我請教的事情嘛？敲——意外！」嘴上也沒有絲毫要掩飾吃驚的意思，三好挪了挪屁股，伸手拍拍旁邊的空位，「ガイガイ別站著嘛，過來一起坐唄！」  
「唔……。」ガイ猶豫片刻後還是點點頭，走往三好拍過的位置落座，「那就、打擾了。」  
「哈哈，這沒有什麼打不打擾的啦！」三好換了個姿勢轉向他，一邊把話題帶回去，「那～ガイガイ你想要問我什麼吶？」  
「是這樣的。」ガイ幾下摸索將手機拿了出來，「我想請教你該如何拍出好看的相片。」  
「啊咧？拍照的話不是該問おみみ嗎？」  
「嗯，我有去和伏見請教過，不過因為他主要是使用單眼相機進行拍攝，而我並沒有那些器材……關於取景的部份他給了我不少指導，另外也和我建議若是要使用手機拍攝可以來向你詢問。」  
「原來～」聽完對方解釋青年連連點頭，跟著拿出自己手機打開照相程式，「當然OK囉，就讓我把一成・三好的拍照秘訣傳授給——對啦，ガイガイ主要是想拍怎樣的照片？食物？風景？人像？」  
「失誤、夢境、容許……？」ガイ本就不擅長聽取日語，因為三好語速過快更是一連三個錯誤，幾乎能在他的頭頂看見大大的問號浮現，「雖然很抱歉，但是這三個都不是我想要拍的類型——。」  
「哎呀不是啦，是食物、風景、還有人像哦，ガイガイ！」  
三好放慢速度將那三個詞再說了一遍，這次ガイ聽懂了，接在唔一聲單音後手指無意識挪往下巴摩挲，一副思考著的模樣。年輕的學生也沒打算加以催促，就只是眨著淺淺的綠色眼睛看他。  
這番思考時間歷時不長，得出結論的男子將彷若玉石的碧綠色轉向他，開口說：「人像……為主吧。」  
「瞭～我會把所有的技巧傾囊相授的喲！那麼那麼、就從下載這個APP開始——」  
202號室的手機拍攝技巧教室，一對一開始授課。

這裡是月岡和他們推薦的咖啡廳，座位與座位之間都有綠植纏繞的屏風，對於客人隱私算是保護得不錯，飲品和餐點也有得到摂津的好評。然而從他們落座點餐完畢、到飲料送上之後，差不多過了兩分鐘吧。雖說經過多久時間也並非重點就是了。  
啜了一口猶冒熱氣的飲料，判定自己舌頭無法接受這熱度的シトロン放下杯子，出聲詢問對面打從熱飲送上就直盯著自己的戀人：「怎麼了捏，ガイ？用那樣入侵的眼神看著我、很難得喲。」  
「雖然我認為自己並未做到那般地步……你想說的是熱情嗎，シトロニア？」  
「就是那個的喲。」點點頭肯定了他的猜測，シトロン用手掌撐住一邊臉頰，在ガイ提出對他這般姿勢的糾正前接下去說，「這更難得了，你居然知道我想講什麼喲～……不過這沒有解答到你為什麼要一直看著我捏。」  
「……我有一直看著你嗎？」  
「當然有喲，可不是我往自己頭上塗金漆捏！」  
「應該是『往自己臉上貼金』才對，シトロニア。」接在對他話中錯誤的糾正之後，ガイ拿出手機點按幾下螢幕，「其實我是有事情想要問你。」  
「嗯，你問喲。」  
「最近我進行了記憶回溯，發現沒有我們兩人共同入鏡的照片。」ガイ抬起視線，「所以、我想和你一起拍張照——可以嗎？」  
「你盯著我這麼久，就是為了這個問題捏？」問句得到了無聲頷首，對此シトロン聚攏眉峰，嘴角卻是莫名往上揚起，在他臉上拼湊成一個略顯奇妙的笑容，「……你這傢伙果然是廢棄品捏。當然可以，坐過來我這邊喲。」  
聞言ガイ雖然表情沒有太大變動，整個人透出的氛圍卻明顯要放鬆不少。シトロン內心感嘆對方已經能有如此外放的情感表露，一邊端正了坐姿順帶挪出位置讓他落座。ガイ在那個小小空間坐下，抬高機體將前置鏡頭對準彼此，シトロン順應他的動作仰首，卻在看到螢幕畫面時沒忍住笑出聲來——那個出現在耳朵以及臉上的特效，肯定是和カズ學的吧？  
笑聲傳入耳裡，ガイ稍稍偏轉視線向他，分明還沒開口但シトロン已經從那雙碧綠讀出『怎麼了嗎』的簡短問句。  
真的是、改變不少吶。他收斂了笑聲卻沒斂住笑容，比了比鏡頭說：「先把特效關起來捏？畢竟是值得紀念的第一張照片喲。」  
雖然眼裡依舊帶有些許疑惑，ガイ仍是將手臂往下依言關閉了特效，接著再次舉高手機，碧綠和銀灰藍色齊齊看向鏡頭，從ガイ口中吐出ザフラ語的一二三。  
指尖按下的瞬間，シトロン將臉轉了個方向。  
螢幕上記錄下來的是他在ガイ的頰上落下親吻。


	6. 天明之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 細微的喃唸滑出他口中，被淹沒在不遠處茅ヶ崎脫下衣服的窸窣聲響裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20181116。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第五十五回#  
> 選擇題目：傷痕。  
> CP：シトガイ。  
> 有部份捏造、事後描寫、ガイ與至的出稼ぎ會話捏他。  
> 雖然CP是シトガイ，正文當中シトロン卻完全沒出現（。

作為鬧鐘鈴聲的樂曲才響起幾個音節，茅ヶ崎便睜開眼睛，伸出的手準確撈過仍在播放音樂的手機，在一片黑暗中瞇起眼迎著螢幕冷光移動滑軌終止了鈴聲。  
整個人還處在尚未完全清醒的狀態，把機體扔到一旁他翻了個身把臉埋到枕頭裡，只是沒過多久同一首曲子便再度響起，掌心經歷好一番拍打摸索後終於將手機抓回手裡，再度將滑軌移動到關閉那方。  
連番響起的鬧鈴聲成功敲醒他的大腦，茅ヶ崎坐起身順手將瀏海往後撩，碎唸了句「公司怎麼不爆炸」後下意識瞄向另一張床舖——空空如也，也不知道對方是早就醒了還是根本沒回來。對此他也沒打算思考哪方是正確答案，打了個哈欠便轉開視線，把手機塞到褲子口袋挪動姿勢慢吞吞爬下床。  
畢竟也是居住了一年以上的房間，即使在光源略有不足的情況下，茅ヶ崎仍舊順利步到牆壁旁按下電燈開關。啪的一聲，室內空間頓時被白晃晃的光芒侵佔，他略感不適地連眨好幾下眼睛，花了點時間適應完畢才轉去準備盥洗衣物和毛巾，走出房間時沒忍住，大大的哈欠聲再度滑出他的嘴巴，飄盪在一片寧靜的走廊當中聽來特別明顯。  
昨天剛好是遊戲活動結束的日子，他已經比平常要早睡不少，不過可能是平時經常熬夜的關係，依舊睏得不行的茅ヶ崎腳下踩出的路線也丁點不直，就這麼以著旁人看到都會替他捏把冷汗的搖晃幅度走到浴室。  
一邊打開了更衣室的門，茅ヶ崎一邊送出今早的第三個哈欠，因此而流出的生理淚水讓他的視野更顯模糊，但不至於看不見站在裏頭的筆直身影。對此他不甚意外，有氣無力地舉起手向對方打了個招呼：「早安……。」  
因為這聲招呼那人動作稍有停頓，碧綠眼睛微微偏轉向他，應了句「早安，茅ヶ崎」的簡短回覆後很快又轉開，手臂帶動指尖拉動黑底金紋的服裝往上，在空中劃出一道黑色的弧線。  
茅ヶ崎正準備加入換下衣服的行列，已經清明不少的視野卻猛地映入了個——不，正確來說並非單數，而是複數的「幾個」、甚至是「幾圈」的紅色痕跡，稀疏地落在對方已經裸露出來的頸側、肩膀、還有鎖骨上頭。  
作為已經出社會好幾年了的成年男性，茅ヶ崎可以斷定這絕對不是什麼蚊蟲叮咬的痕跡，更別說在他確認了那幾圈紅痕的正體之後。咬痕什麼的居然能留到現在，下口的時候該是有多大力啊？看了都覺得痛。  
或許是他的注視和表情實在明顯，已經除盡全身衣物，正往腰際圍上毛巾的ガイ再度將視線移過來：「怎麼了嗎，茅ヶ崎。」  
「啊——……。」深粉色對上滿溢疑惑的碧綠，他猶豫片刻後稍稍側頭，抬手比向自己脖頸作為示意，「這裡、不會痛嗎？」  
聞言ガイ跟著抬手，指尖準確摸到對應位置，看樣子也知道自己身上留有什麼：「我受過忍耐疼痛的訓練，這點程度不算什麼。」  
茅ヶ崎點點頭，回了句「這樣啊」便不再多問什麼，手指抓住上衣下襬，終於開始進行遲來的更衣動作。  
以此判斷這個話題該是結束了，ガイ於是轉身往浴室走去，指腹在那些顯眼痕跡上摩挲幾下。  
「……不過真是沒想到シトロニア會咬得如此大力。」  
細微的喃唸滑出他口中，被淹沒在不遠處茅ヶ崎脫下衣服的窸窣聲響裡。


	7. 見つけた

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 映照於碧綠色其上的是光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運，發布日期20181121。
> 
> #A3!深夜60分第五十六回#  
> 選擇題目：捉迷藏。  
> CP：シトガイ。  
> 含有八幕捏他、過去捏造。  
> 默認通篇ザフラ語。

年幼的孩子在走廊上撒開了步伐，啪噠啪噠的聲音急促，踩在一條條的陰影上、陽光裡，長長了的髮絲和長長的衣襬飄在後方，在腳步聲裡攙雜進些許唰啦聲響。  
下一個走廊要轉彎、然後再直走。順著來到此處屈指可數的記憶繼續前行，順利抵達目的地的男孩小小歡呼一聲，啪地將門打開同時毫不縮減歡快的音量：「ガイ、來玩吧！」  
「シトロニア。」給予回應的是還未完全變聲的清亮嗓音，並未混入任何情緒波動，單純就是複誦了一遍來者名字。裡頭那人將臉轉向他，表情和語氣如出一轍的淡漠，「之前我也說過了，我不認為我適合這項任務。」  
「你說過嗎？我不記得了。」男孩眨了眨眼睛，「陪我玩吧。」  
「……。」碧綠色垂落下來，和抬起看他的銀灰藍色對視半晌，終於輕一頷首，「這項任務我接受了。」  
得到肯定回應的年幼王子立刻綻開大大的笑容，一邊拽著人往外走一邊給出這次遊玩的主題：「我們來玩捉迷藏吧！」  
就這麼讓他拽著前行的人發出疑惑問句：「捉迷藏？」  
「你不知道什麼是捉迷藏嗎？」  
「我的資料庫當中並沒有這項檔案。」  
「簡單來說就是一個人當鬼然後另一個人要躲起來，躲起來的那個人如果被鬼找到，就要換他當鬼的遊戲～」  
「一方尋找另一方，被找到即視為失敗，是嗎。」因為前方嬌小身影停下，少年跟著止住步履，在口中唸了一遍自己所理解的內容，「瞭解了。」  
男孩接著規定了藏身範圍（畢竟整個皇宮實在太大，若是不限定躲藏地區，整天下來可能鬼都無法換人）將指尖比向他，獨斷宣布由他當鬼，要從一數到一百才能來找自己後便跑得不見蹤影。  
對此少年也並未提出異議，站在原地順著方才所說從一開始數啊數，百字滑出口中時他便邁開腳步開始進行搜尋工作，沒一會就找到躲在樹叢裡的小小人影。  
被找到了的小孩噘著嘴爬出來，少年幫忙他處理身上樹葉臉上髒污，等打理得差不多了，男孩便背過身開始大聲數一、二、三……等他數到一百，再轉回來時那人早已不見。偏頭想了想剛才有沒有聽到任何移動所發出的聲音，只是很快他就放棄從中尋找線索，直接開始行動——然後直到橘紅光芒逐漸籠罩皇宮，他都沒有找到人。  
「這才不能夠叫做玩遊戲呢。」男孩鼓著臉頰嘟囔，腳下重重踩出的聲響充分表達出他的不滿，繞著找過不下數次的路線邊喊，「ガイ，可以出來了——是我輸了啦——」  
「シトロニア。」  
在身後突然響起的聲音嚇得他往前一跳，站穩重心後瞠得大大的銀灰藍色轉向來聲處，就見整個下午自己遍尋不著的少年佇立在那，身形筆直甚至服裝儀容也完美得無可挑剔。  
「ガイ！」男孩皺起眉，看著對方往自己走過來，「你有遵守規則嗎？」  
「是，我自然有遵守規則進行任務。」  
「那我怎麼會找不到你？」  
聞言他像是感到疑惑地微微歪了下頭：「我以為這項任務就是不能讓人找到。」  
「唔，是沒錯……。」半晌組織不了反駁語句的男孩乾脆換了個問題，「你不是沒玩過捉迷藏嗎，怎麼還能躲得這麼好？」  
「我接受過與這項遊戲類似的訓練。」  
「什、你怎麼沒有先講，還以為我能找到你的！」  
「……。」  
對方突然的沉默讓他投去疑惑的視線，「ガイ？怎麼了？」  
「……不，沒什麼。」走廊旁開始燃起火把，取代了掩於地平線下的日光，火光在他們身上搖曳不定，連帶讓他看不清此刻少年臉上表情，只聽得平靜的話語迴盪，「你該回去了，シトロニア。」  
「嗯。」男孩往前跑了幾步，又回過頭向他揮揮手，「ガイ，我下次再去找你玩喔！」  
「不，你不該再過——。」  
話至中途便因為對方跑遠而收聲，他站在原地看一跳一跳的長髮消失在轉角，旋即轉身邁開步伐。  
短靴並未在廊道敲擊出任何聲響。

「你記得小時候我們玩過捉迷藏嗎？」  
シトロン突兀地問了他這麼一句，用的甚至還是ザフラ語，於是他跟著以相同語言回答：「我記得。怎麼了嗎？」  
「現在的我，有自信能找到你了喔。」轉過來看他的銀灰藍色映著光，就像將明未明的天色，「來玩捉迷藏吧，ガイ。」  
他沒有拒絕。  
範圍自然限定在MANKAI宿舍，シトロン說由他當鬼，就在談話室裡開始數起了一、二、三……。ガイ退出這方空間，鞋跟敲在地面上卻是無聲無息，很快他走到預想好的藏身處，屏氣凝神等著對方吹響數字一百的號角。  
視野並非全然的黑暗，這裡不能說是多完美的躲藏地點，但他卻也想不出更好的方案了。畢竟這裡只是棟位於日本的小小建築，哪能有彎彎繞繞的密道或者密道通往的極其隱蔽的密室。  
那人或許往這裡接近了，他聽見模模糊糊的交談聲。一路上他前進躲藏地點時自然避不過其餘團員，面對幾番好奇詢問他也如實以告，並且加上別告訴シトロニア這項情報的請求，收到的都是微笑著的肯定答覆，所以他想該是不會有人出賣他。  
然後腳步聲飄進他耳裡，吱呀、那是門板被推開的聲音，接在啪一聲響之後他能感受到外頭亮了起來。  
啪噠、啪噠。前進的速度不快但確實在往他的方向移動，他不禁想該不會是有人出賣了他，只是還來不及篩選可能人物，眼前的木板便被搬移開來，帶笑的嗓音再清楚不過地飄落在他耳邊。  
「看，我找到你了，ガイ。」  
映照於碧綠色其上的是光。


End file.
